


soft lips

by koushisbby



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: mao and makoto's beach date + kisses





	soft lips

Clear, blue water crashed against his bare feet as wet sand got in between his toes. The cool sea breeze tousled up his hair and lightly fogged up his glasses, soothing sounds of the ocean adding up to the peaceful atmosphere. It was almost dark, and most of the people had vacated the beach.

“Isara-kun,” Makoto called softly.

“Makoto, you don't have to call me that, y’know.”

Ah, right. They were alone now, so he could drop the formalities. “Sorry, I’m not used to this…”

A gentle hand ran through his hair. “It's okay, Makoto.”

Somehow, Mao always knew how to reassure him that things were fine, that he didn't have to worry. Even three simple words such as that was enough to ease his nerves. They had started dating only a few weeks ago, and Mao was incredibly patient with him. Almost everything they did together was their first this and first that.

“I’m… happy that we're spending time together,” Makoto mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Looking at Mao felt embarrassing, so he focused on the sand beneath him instead.

“I’m happy, too, Makoto.”

They looked at the sky, painted with pink and orange hues as the sun began its descent into the horizon. Memories of the times they walked together on this very beach during the same hour fluttered inside their heads. Even their first kiss happened while they watched the sunset.

Makoto looked at Mao, who was captivated by the view, like he always was. A fond smile found its way onto Makoto’s lips, the urge to kiss Mao right then and there screaming inside his mind. He held himself back, not confident enough to initiate such things yet.

He didn’t have enough confidence to initiate a kiss, but he did have the confidence to initiate something else. Taking a deep breath, Makoto brushed his right hand against Mao’s left, intertwining their pinkies. Contact as simple as this was enough to make his heart race and his cheeks flush. Well, being with Mao always sent his nerves in a frenzy; maybe that’s what it’s like to be in love.

In love.

Huh, he really was in love with Mao. Who wouldn’t be? Who wouldn’t swoon at someone with pure intentions and unwavering kindness, someone who loved to help others and often put their needs before his own? Makoto felt like the luckiest guy in the world, having the Isara Mao by his side.

Sometimes, he’d feel as if Mao deserved better, and that he was only staying with Makoto because of pity, but Mao would never do that. He’d reassured Makoto multiple times that he wants this relationship; he wants what they have to last forever.

His mind wandered to thoughts of what the future held. What would they do after graduation? Would they still continue with their idol activities and this relationship? The career path they were on had a strict set of rules, especially on topics like dating. How would the people they cared about react to news of them dating? Thinking about the possible outcomes sent shivers down his spine.

“Makoto?”

He jumped in surprise, pulled out of his thoughts by Mao’s sweet as sugar voice.

Mao chuckled, moving to brush Makoto’s bangs away from his eyes. “You were thinking too hard again.”

Was he really? Well, it was a common occurrence for Makoto to be lost in his own thoughts.

“A-ah?” he wasn't able to get a word out, unsure of what he should say.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Mao asked, his tone as tender as ever.

Makoto nodded. Maybe a walk will help him clear his mind and organize his thoughts. They seemed to be running all over the place today, possibly more so than usual. Light green eyes met his darker ones, and they went on their way, walking barefoot around the beach as the waves continue to meet the shore, splashing around. He vaguely noticed how the tide had risen as the sky changed into a darker hue.

“Remember our first walk around the beach?” Mao asked, looking down at his feet as they slowly walked at an even pace. Their pinkies were still intertwined, as if neither of them had the courage to fully hold the other’s hand.

Makoto vividly remembered that day. Mao was incredibly stressed from activities, so he had gone to the beach for solace. It wasn’t that hard to figure out where their leader disappeared to, so Makoto had gone after him in a hurry, leaving him breathless and sweaty as he ran form Yumenosaki Academy to Suma Beach. He had found Mao sitting in the sand, hugging his knees as those gorgeous eyes stared into the horizon. On the same day, they had confessed their feelings for each other.

“Yeah, I remember.” Makoto pulled his hand away, making Mao look at him in confusion.

Makoto averted his gaze as he interlocked their fingers, ears turning red in embarrassment. Mao simply laughed, squeezing the other’s hand.

“It wasn't exactly how I expected it to go, but it was more than enough for me, honestly.” Mao stopped walking, turning to Makoto who was still avoiding eye contact.

“E-eh? What do you…. what do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“Hmm,” Mao thought for a moment. “I expected our first kiss to be after a formal date where I take you out somewhere fancy…”

Makoto scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, his face heating up even more. “I-I’m so—”

He was cut off by Mao. “Don't apologize. I would rather kiss you on the sand while watching the sunset than anything else.”

Haa, Mao always had a way with words. It was part of his charm, really, being able to let his thoughts out so smoothly. Makoto finally mustered up the courage to look at Mao, who smiled when he noticed that finally, Makoto wasn't as nervous as before. They stood like that for a while. Neither said the word as their eyes pierced into each other's soul, the affection and trust evident in their gaze. It was obvious that both of them were waiting for the other to make a move.

Maybe, just maybe, he should take the lead. “Mao,” his voice was softer than cotton, “can I kiss you?”

Perhaps Mao had been taken aback by Makoto initiating things. He rarely ever did that, because his eyes widened as he let out an almost breathless ‘yes’.

Makoto had never moved so quickly yet so gently in his life. He closed the gap between them and took Mao’s face in his hands, kissing him with passion.

All the uneasiness faded away, all his worries disappeared, because all that mattered right now was that they were together, kissing in the beach as the stars started to litter the sky and the moon started to shine brightly. Mao tangled his hands in Makoto’s hair, kissing back with the same fervor, if not more. Thousands of sensations set Mao’s fire to his body: light tugs on his hair, soft lips meeting his, heat enveloping the two of them, it was too much for him to handle. It was, as cliché as it sounds, absolutely perfect.

Briefly, they pulled away to give their lungs a break, panting heavily as their breaths mixed together in close proximity. “I love kissing you.” Mao chuckled, nuzzling their noses together.

Makoto pecked him on the lips, finally looking into Mao’s eyes after all this time. “Me too… I don't think I’ll ever be satisfied.”

A hand patted his head. It felt comforting, his eyes closing involuntarily. “That's good, then. Gives me more excuses to kiss you everyday.”

Makoto rolled his eyes with a smile. “Greedy…”

“Like you aren't just as affectionate, sweetheart~”

Butterflies erupted inside his stomach at the petname. Mao liked to call him that because it made him much more flustered than usual, as if everything he did didn't already cause Makoto’s head spin. God, Mao was dangerous for his sanity.

“You're a danger to my sanity. How will I ever deal with you?” Makoto feigned exasperation.

“Kiss me to shut me up?” Mao replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Maybe I will.” Makoto pulled him in for another kiss, both of them sighing in contentment.

* * *

When they had gone back to Mao’s house, the couple took a bath together.

“I had fun today, Mao,” Makoto said, looking down at the bubbles in the tub.

“I had fun today, too.” Mao got on his knees and leaned forward to tilt Makoto’s chin up, splashing the water from the movement.

They looked into each other's eyes, lips curving into loving smiles. Mao leaned down to kiss Makoto again, slowly traveling lower and lower. “Is this okay?”

Makoto sighed as Mao placed a chaste kiss on his jaw. “Yes. It's perfect.”

With that greenlight, Mao continued. He left kisses down to Makoto’s collarbone, occasionally nipping but not leaving a mark. Hands wove their way into his hair, keeping him in place. Mao didn't travel any lower, knowing the boundaries Makoto had set. It was too early for anything further than this, but it was okay. Soon, maybe, but not now.

“You're so beautiful…” Mao mumbled against his skin, looking up at Makoto. His face was flushed a deep shade of red and he was biting his lip so hard it looked like it hurt. “Makoto, don't bite your lip. It's okay.”

Thankfully, he obliged, letting sweet sighs leave his lips as Mao continued his ministrations from his collarbone to his neck. He felt a light tug on his hair and let out a groan. He pulled away from Makoto’s skin and focused on his face. They stared at each other for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. The water splashed around them, no doubt getting on the floor, but they didn't care. They couldn't care when they were so close, skin touching skin as their lips pressed against each other. Not long after, Mao pulled away, causing Makoto to whine as he let go of Mao.

“Why'd you stop?” he asked, voice slightly hoarse.

“I-is it okay with you if I take the kiss further?”  
Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

“I’ll show you? Just... Push me away if you don't like it.”

Makoto nodded, so they continued from where they left off. Makoto jumped when he felt Mao lick at his bottom lip, but granted him permission nonetheless. What a pleasant surprise, Mao thought.

Their tongues met in a messy kiss; their inexperience was obvious but so what? It felt good to be doing this together. It felt good to be kissing each other breathless. It felt like they were actually a real couple. It felt like true love.

Mao tilted his head to get a better angle, and relished in the groan Makoto let out. God, this felt so good. He pulled their bodies closer together, the heat enveloping them like their earlier kiss at the beach. Everything felt so hot, yet he couldn't find it in himself to stop. Makoto’s hands were in his hair again, their tugs stronger than before, but not painful.

Mao didn't notice that he was straddling Makoto’s thighs until he felt his legs ache. He pulled away, panting heavily.

“That was… wow… You're a great kisser.” Makoto was panting, too, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Seeing him like this made his heart flutter. He was just so adorable.

“You too, sweetheart.” Mao winked. “Unfortunately, my legs are starting to ache, so why don't we dry up and take this elsewhere?”

Makoto nodded, getting out of the bath and helping Mao. They dried themselves off and changed their clothes, lying down on the bed together.

“You sure you don't want me to roll out the extra futon?” Mao teased, earning him a flick in the forehead. He just laughed, cupping Makoto’s cheek and looking into his eyes for confirmation before pulling him into another kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against Makoto’s lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> commission for joyfulxbox on twitter!!!!! thank you for commissioning me, i hope this fic was up to your expectations!!!
> 
> big thanks to my beta readers: han, rezi, and frankie!!!! uwu
> 
> my twitter is tsundokuz!!


End file.
